Promises
by Monsterlovergirl
Summary: Kail was Zuko's best friend when they were children. Sadly she was kidnapped when she was 6 years old and her parents were killed. She now lives with Mistress Gwen a vile women. Kail still klings to the hope that Zuko keeps his promise he made years ago
1. Chapter 1

My mother and I walked into the palace garden to meet with the QueenUrsa . I loved coming here with mother, it was so peaceful. "My lady." My mother said bowing deeply to Ursa. I followed suit but had to hold in my giggles as my best friend came stumbling towards us. "Axandria my oldest friend there is no need to be so formal here." The Queen said softly. I never understood how such a sweet lady could be married to the Fire Lord. "Mother would you mind if Kail and I went and played?" Zuko asked looking up at his mother. "Why don't you ask her mother if she can play Zuko." He turned to my mother and gave a small bow. "Lady Axandria, would you mind if Kail and I went and played?" My mother smiled warmly then flashed a playful grin at Zuko's mother. "I don't know Prince Zuko… Will you two stay where we can see you?" "Yes ma'am." "Will you protect my daughter, how do I know she'll be safe with you?" Zuko shifted his weight nervously. "Lady Axandria, I would never let anything bad happen to Kail, she's my best friend. I'll protect her no matter what happens, I swear it to you." He said bowing again, this time more deeply. My mother gave him a loving smile. "Go on you two go play." She said. "But be careful and stay where we can see you." Zuko's mother added. I had started to walk away when our mother's conversation caught my attention. "They would be a smart match." Zuko's mother said. "They would be, but we will have to wait until they're older to be certain… but I think she loves him already…" my mother said will a big smile. "She calms him like no one else can and he loves seeing her, he's always asking when the next time the two of you will visit will be…" Zuko's mother said returning my mother's smile. I was going to stay longer, but I heard Zuko's footsteps coming towards me and I didn't want him to catch me spying. I had just rounded the corner when I ran straight into him. "There you are slowpoke." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me after him. "Kail look what Uncle taught me." He said starting to fire bend. I smiled and clapped as he showed me what he learned during his last lesson. My father was teaching me how to control my fire bending, but Zuko always taught me whatever he learned at his last lesson. "Ok are you ready to try it?" he asked excitedly. I studied him for a moment and smile. He wore his royal Fire Nation clothes and his hair was cut short. His golden amber eyes held my attention the longest. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked concern filing his eyes. "No… I'm just happy." "Why?" "Because you're my best friend." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. He turned away but I could still see him blushing. He kicked at the grass nervously for a moment before he looked back at me. "I meant it you know." He said quietly. "What?" I asked confused. "I meant it when I told your mother that I would always protect you…" he confessed

I awoke as the sun began to rise. I sighed sadly missing my best friend. That was the last time I saw him. That night muggers came to our home killed my parents and kidnapped me. They then sold me a women named Gwen, or as she likes to be called Queen Gwen, or Mistress Gwen. She's a vile woman to say the least. She takes in orphaned or kidnapped children and puts them to work cooking and cleaning when they're young, and then when they are older she puts them to work for her. She runs a tea shop outside of Ba Sing Sai. I've been with Mistress for a little over 10 years. I find myself thinking of Zuko often, for no reason at all except that we had happy memories together. He truly was my best friend. When I was first kidnapped and brought to Mistress Gwen I swore up and down that he would come save me. She would just laugh and then smack me for speaking without being spoken to. Gwen is very abusive; Sia and I had to learn that the hard way. Sia was brought to here a few days after I was. We became fast friends. She's 17, a year older than me, and she was kidnapped from an Earth village. We try our best to protect the young ones that come here, but it's hard, Mistress Gwen takes her rage out on anyone who is near her.

Quiet whimpers tore me away from my thoughts. I looked around and found the new girl Zinny whimpering for her parents. She was only 5 and had to watch her parents being burned alive. She escaped her captures, but a few days later Gwen found her. "Zin you're ok. Just wake up Zinny." I said moving towards her shaking her softly. "Momma.." she almost screamed. I pulled her against me protectively and kept trying to shake her awake. "Please wake up Zinny." She opened her eyes and stared up at me. "Kail?" she asked softly on the verge of tears. "You're ok." I said cradling her against me. "I miss my parents." She whimpered as silent sobs shook her body. "I know little one. I know. I'm here." I said rubbing circles on her back. I looked across the room and saw Sia start to move. Her green eyes met mine and we shared a sad smile. She stood up and went to wake up Luna and Piper. There were only 5 of us now, which made it a little easier for Sia and I to look after them, but sadness filled me when I thought of the other 5 children that use to be here. I shuddered at the thought of dying at Gwen's hand. Quietly we all got ready for the day. The sun painted the sky lovely fiery colors as it rose. I missed fire bending, but I couldn't do it here, neither could Sia, she was an Earth bender. We knew it was to dangerous. The kids started their morning chores as Sia and I left to open the tea shop. Gwen never woke up before 10, so Sia and I basically ran her shop. I started making tea while Sia opened the shop. Queen Gwen's Tea Shop was located right on one of the busier streets of Ba Sing Sai. We had our first few regulars served when an old man walked in followed by a boy about my age. The old man had kind eyes and he was somewhat familiar. The boy was tall and had gorgeous ivory skin. Soft black hair fell into his eyes and covered part of an ugly scar on the side of his face. But it was his eyes that made me stop in my tracks. His golden amber eyes caught mine and shock filled both of us. My heart rate picked up and I found it hard to catch my breath. It was him, he was here. He kept his promise. Zuko had come to rescue me.


	2. Chapter 2

My nerves got the best of me and I ran to the back where Sia was. "What's wrong?" she asked studying me. "z… Zuko is here… he's come to rescue me." I stammered. "What? Really which one is he?" she asked peeking out the door. "Ooo… is he the cute one with the scar?" she asked with a girlish squeal. "Yeah." "Go take their order so you can talk to them." She said pushing me out the door. "Sia!" I squeaked as the door swung shut behind me. I took a deep breath and drew up all the courage I could and began to walk to Zuko's table. He was looking down and fidgeting with the hem of his worn shirt. "What can I get you two?" I asked flashing them both a big smile. "Hello how is your Jasmine Tea?" the old man asked. "It's one of my favorites." "Is Jasmine tea ok with you nephew?" he asked studying Zuko. "I don't want any tea." He growled avoiding my gaze. "Are you sure? You could…" "I said I don't want any tea!" he yelled glaring at his uncle. "Jasmine Tea it is then…" I said quickly. "Thank you… Pardon me Miss but do I know you?" he asked studying my face. I blushed slightly and smiled. "My name is Kail…" "How can you know her uncle! We just got here! You don't know her!" Zuko yelled slamming his fists against the table and storming out. "Ah so that is why he is acting so strange… You're the Kail aren't you?" he asked studying me. I could only nod. He motioned for me to come closer. "We thought you died with your parents, Zuko was beside himself with grief…" "I was kidnapped, but I find myself wishing that I had died along with my parents." I whispered back to him. I looked up and saw Sia standing close to me. "Well you can wait on my tea, I need to go check on my nephew…" He said starting to stand. I looked over at Sia and she gave me a small smile. "Would you mind if I went and checked on him?" I asked. He smiled as I told Sia his order and left the shop. I found Zuko in a back alley behind the shop kick boxes and cans everywhere. "You're making a huge mess." I said with a smile. He stopped kicking and stood still, silently staring at the wall. I took a few steps toward him and slowly reached out my hand, resting it softly on his shoulder. "Zuko.." I whisper. I regretted saying his name as soon as it left my lips. I felt his body tense under my hand. He spun around and grabbed me by my wrists, and slammed me against the back wall of the shop. My fear rendered me speechless as shock griped my insides. When did he get this violent? Since when did sweet Zuko let anger rule over him like this? I could see only anger and hate in his once loving eyes. "Zu..." I choked before he cut me off. "I thought you were dead… everyone thought that you burned with your parents." He said quietly gripping my wrists tighter. "Zuko you're hurting me." I whimpered. I saw pain and sadness flash across his face for a brief moment, but it was replaced with hate. "Then I find you here, happy and alive." He spat. "I was kidnapped." I pleaded. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you care about.. to accept that they're dead… and then find them alive and well." "I was kidnapped and have spent the last 10 years trying to escape… trying to find a way back home… I've been trying to get back to you Zuko…" I whispered praying that he would understand. He's the closest thing to family and home that I've got. He looked down for a moment, trying to conceal his tears. He looked up at me for a moment and my heart sank as our eyes locked. His eyes were filled with such sorrow it made heart break. All I wanted to do was hold him and tell him that everything is going to be ok. "Zuko please you're my best friend… I need your help." I said softly. "Friends don't put friends through hell." He spat shoving me away from him. I fell to the ground and cried as I watched him walk away. Tears began to blur my vision as my hope began to leave me with each step he took. "Don't you remember the promise you mad to me? You said you would protect me, no matter what…" I shouted after him. I saw him stop and his shoulders sagged in defeat. He hung his head low and kept walking. I laid there for a few moment when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Zuko's uncle standing above me. He helped me to my feet and dusted me off. My wrists were raw and red from where Zuko had gripped them. "Please forgive my nephew… he has gone through a lot in the past 10 years… I will try to talk to him though…" "Thanks Iroh…" I whispered. "My dear if you need anything just let me know." He said softly giving my hand a squeeze. "I need help… I need my best friend." I whispered as a silent sob over took my body. Iroh hugged me and then left as Sia came to check on me. "Kail, Luna just came to help me… she said Mistress needs you at the house." "Ok…" I muttered. I went inside and cleaned myself up and regained my composure. I took a few deep breathes and began my walk home, letting the empty hollow feeling consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! :) you guys are awesome!

By the time I had reached our house my hope of escaping had vanished. I welcomed the numbness that came next. I preferred being numb, it was better than feeling alone. I had no one now. My parents were dead and Zuko hated me. I quietly opened the door and walked into the house. I heard Piper and Zinny moving around in the kitchen probably getting Gwen's breakfast ready. I walked in and saw only Piper at the stove. She had a distant look in her eyes, which I found odd, usually she was happy and a bit obnoxious. "Where is she?" I croaked my voice scratchy from crying earlier. "She's in the back." Piper answered emotionlessly. I saw Gwen standing in the garden with her back to me. "Dirty little wretch." She growled. "You sent for me?" I said quietly. She turned sharply towards me. Her dark, greasy hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, showing off her bird like features. Her menacing brown eyes found mine and she smiled. "Yes… I need you to dispose of this Kail." She said kicking a burlap sack. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a shovel. I dug a hole deep enough so animals couldn't get to whatever was in the sack. The sack made a sickening squish sound as I threw it over my shoulder. I tossed the sack into the hole and was about to pour the dirt on top of it when something caught my attention. There was a small hand hanging limply out of the sack. I looked back up at Gwen and saw she was smiling evilly. I felt panic start to break through the numbness. I jumped into the hole and pulled the body out of the bag. I looked down at Zinny's small broken frame. She was covered in blood and limp as a ragdoll. "What did you do?" I growled. "The ungrateful little ragamuffin was stealing food again… and then when I caught her she tried to run…" she answered casually. I felt my panic being replaced with rage as heat started to build up around me. "She was only 5!" I roared letting fire rip through me. "I always knew there was something different about you Kail. It all makes sense now I guess. You're just a spoiled Fire Nation brat." She spat raising her left hand. I realized what she was doing but it was too late. I had forgotten Gwen was an Earth bender. "A day in confinement should do you some good." She said with a laugh as I was sucked into the earth. Shock filled me as I realized where I was. Gwen had underground cells, which she made to put children when they were bad. I hadn't been put in confinement for almost 9 years. I took a few calming breathes to ease my panic. I laid down on the soft cool earth and cried. I cried for Zinny and for Zuko. I shut out the numbness and let myself feel the pain. I cried until I ran out of tears. I laid there unable to sleep so I let my mind wander, but no matter what I did my mind would always its way to Zuko. I wanted to be mad at him for the way he acted, but I couldn't. I found myself wondering about his scar. The thought of someone hurting him like that made me sick. I mostly found myself dwelling on memories from when we were children. He was the sweetest boy I had ever met, he reminded me a lot of his mother. She and my mom grew up together and they got married around the same time. It wouldn't surprise me if they planned getting pregnant considering Zuko is only about 2 months older than me. Most of my earliest memories are of Zuko, he's always been there. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that Zuko was somewhere in the city. The last thing I remember was hoping he was thinking of me too.

I awoke to a blinding light. "Get up!" Gwen squawked. I stood up shakily. "I need you to take me to town." She barked ushering me to the front of the house. She climbed into the cart and I grabbed the two side poles where you hook the horses up. "Let's go!" she ordered. I began to run dragging the cart behind me. She didn't have to tell me where she wanted to go. Once a week she had me take her to the gambling house. She would gamble for hours while I bought supplies for the house and shop. I dropped Gwen off and then went to the market. I had just finished buying al the supplies when a heavenly smell made my mouth water. I followed the smell to the bakery and bought myself a loaf of bread. I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before and I was starving. I walked around the market admiring different stands and eating my bread. I was looking at a flower stand when I saw him. He was carrying a few packages following his uncle. He looked a lot like he did yesterday, but today his eyes were brighter and more lively. My heart skipped a beat as his eyes met mine and he smiled. I dashed behind the flower stand and prayed that he hadn't seen me. I slowly peeked around the corner but he was nowhere in sight. I let out the breath I was holding and turned to head back to the cart, to wait for Gwen. I squeaked as I ran straight into Zuko. "Kail…" he said softly. "Zuko… I don't… have time to.. Talk…" I stammered turning to walk away. "Kail please wait… Kail I'm sorry." He said grabbing my wrist causing me to flinch. He looked down and winced. "Kail I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you…" he said dropping my wrist and picking a few strands of flowers twisting them nervously. "It's ok… I understand… I just don't have time to talk." I said looking in every direction but his. "Please talk to me…" he whispered miserably. "Zuko I'm serious… I don't have time." I said as I caught a glimpse of Gwen walking by the cart. I was about to run but turned me to face him, forcing me to look at him. My insides melted as I caught a glimpse of the boy I use to know. "Zuko." I breathed, wanting nothing more than to have him hold me. "Kail please forgive me…" "I do… Zuko I have to go…." "When can I see you again." He said taking a step towards me. I could feel his warmth as he closed the gap between us. I took me a few moments to make myself speak. "Meet me at the tea shop at sun rise tomorrow." I said in a rush as I heard Gwen call my name. "Ok" he said as he quickly kissed me cheek and slipped something on my wrist. I dropped my bread and hurried over to the cart and Gwen. I looked down at my wrist and saw that he had twisted the flowers into a bracelet. "Where have you been?" Gwen asked sharply. "Sorry Mistress Gwen, I lost track of time…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a couple days since I updated family was over :D Some reviews would be awesome, so I know you guys want me to keep this going! Thanks for reading!

When I got home I went to my room to hide the bracelet Zuko made me and then went to help Sia unload what I got from the market. The day past surprisingly quickly and I soon found myself sitting with Sia by the window in our room. "So you saw Zuko today?" she asked surprised. "Yeah… he apologized for the way he acted yesterday… and he wants to see me again." I said feeling myself blush. "What did you tell him?" Sia asked excitedly. "I told him to meet me tomorrow at the tea shop…" I said giving her a nervous glance. She flashed me a huge smile. "I'm so happy for you Kail!" "It doesn't bother you?" I asked studying her. "What doesn't bother me?" she asked. "That he's the Fire Lords son…" I whispered. Sia's face scrunched up as she began to think. A few minutes of silence passed before she finally spoke. "In a way it does bother me, but you're a fire bender, and you're my best friend… so at the moment I'm fine with it…" she said with a smile. I saw sadness in her eyes as she turned away from me. Sia's whole village was destroyed by the Fire Nation, so it surprised me when we became friends. "Do you still care about him like you did when you were kids?" she asked. "What do you mean?" "When you were a child you never stopped talking about him…" "That's because I thought he was going to come rescue me." I said cutting her off. "You would even talk about him in your sleep Kail." She countered giving me a look. "What?" I asked feeling awkward under her stare. "You love him." she said simply with a small smile. "No I don't." "Yes you do!" "No I don't! How can I love someone I barely know now?" "You love who he was when you two were best friends." "We were children… we were just friends." "He was 6 years old when he swore he would always protect you…" "He was just saying that so we could go play." I lied. "Ha! You said he told you in private that he meant it." She said with a smug smile. "That doesn't mean I love him…" "Keep telling yourself that Kail… but lying is unhealthy." She said standing and walking over to her bed. Sia doesn't know what she's talking about, I'm not in love with Zuko. We were just friends… at least I think we were just friends. Suddenly a memory washed over me like a wave.

Zuko and I were running around and we were surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Petals littered the ground and made a soft cushion to fall into when we were out of breath. The sound of tired giggles filled the air. Our parents were having tea nearby, but we got bored so we snuck off. "Kail can I tell you a secret?" Zuko asked. "Of course." I said rolling over so I faced him. "I don't think my dad likes me." he whispered. "Why do you think that?" I asked studying him. "I don't know it's just a feeling I get…" he said as sadness filled his eyes. "What's not to like?" I asked. "I'm better with swords than I am with fire bending, I…" "But you're smart and you're brave, and you're very sweet…" "How am I supposed to be the Fire Lord if I can't master fire bending." He said miserably. "I think you'll be a great Fire Lord… maybe even greater than… Fire Lord Sozin… it takes more than fancy bending to be a leader Zuko…" "But it helps…" "Do you know how I know you'll be great?" "How?" "Because of what you have in here." I said pointing to his heart. "But that's you." "What do you mean?" "You're in there…" "I'm in your heart?" "Yeah…" he said nervously. "I bet you can't climb as high as me." he said quickly racing towards the nearest tree. I was brought back from my thoughts and sighed sadly. I found part of myself hoping that I was still in Zuko's heart even after all these years. My Dreams were filled with cherry blossoms and Zuko. I awoke refreshed and found myself anxious to leave for the tea shop. Sia and I left a little earlier and hurried towards the shop. As we got there I could see him causally leaning against a nearby wall watching the shop. His lean frame was unmistakable and so were his golden amber eyes as they reflected the morning sun. We reached the shop and Zuko came out of the shadows. "There you are… I thought you weren't going to show." He said nervously running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, we left late." I lied as I felt a blush burn my cheeks. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until Sia cleared her throat. "Oh, this is Sia." I said gesturing towards her. "Hi, I'm Lee." He said extending a hand. "She knows your name." I said quietly. A worried look clouded Zuko's face as Sia smiled. "Don't worry I've known who you are for 10 years now, your secrets safe with me!" she said shaking his hand. We went inside and started to open the shop. I set Zuko down at a table in the corner and gave him some tea. "I'll be back after we get our regulars served then I'll have a bit of time to talk." I whispered. He gave me a smile and I think my heart stopped. Except for the scar he looked a lot like he did when he was younger. I quickly went back into the kitchen to help Sia. "You know I think the scar suits him." she said with a smile. "What do you mean?" "It adds to his cuteness I think, maybe it draws more attention to his eyes. I understand why you love him." she said walking past me to give the first regulars their tea. I was about to yell after her, but decided not to, no need to embarrass myself any further.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't going to update today, but then I saw that I had about 100 views today sooooo I decided to update :D keep up with the reviews, you all are awesome!

Sia and I serve the regulars and then I went to sit with Zuko. I poured myself a cup of tea and smiled up at Zuko. We sat there awkwardly for a few moments before he spoke. "So… how have you been?" he asked quickly sipping his tea. "I've been better…" "Would you mind if I asked you what happened the night… you were.. umm.. the night you were… ummm…" "The night my parents were killed and I was kidnapped?" "Yeah…" I studied him for a moment and smiled as his eyes met mine. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… I was just curious… I mean… I've thought you were dead…" he stammered. "It's ok… My mother and I were heading back to our house after visiting you and your mother. It was a normal night. I helped mother prepare dinner and we ate when father arrived home. He talked about his day and asked me about mine. It was getting late so my father put me to bed. I awoke to my mother screaming and rushing into my room. She kissed my forehead and told me she loved me and then she pushed me under the bed. I stayed quiet like she told me and then masked me barged into my room. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I heard a scuffle and when I looked up I saw my mother's body fall in a heap in front of my bed. I yelled for her and that's when the masked men scooped me up. I kicked and screamed and tried to fire bend, but it was all in vain…" I explained sadly. I looked down at my cooling tea as the memory lingered. I finally looked up when I felt a warm hand on mine. "Kail… I'm so sorry…" I took a deep breath clearing my throat and pulling my hand away. "We can't change the past, we can only learn from it…" I said looking up at him. He smiled and a small laugh escaped him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to laugh… what you just said reminded me of my uncle…" "What about you… how have you been?" I asked. He blushed and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I would rather hear about you honestly… but I've been ok…" "Thanks for the bracelet by the way." I said trying to change the subject. I saw Zuko start to relax even though his blush was turning dark red. "Oh… you're welcome. Uncle actually taught me how to do that… you really liked it?" "Yeah… it's something I can keep to remind me of you…" "How long are you going to be in Ba Sing Sai?" he blurted out. "I actually live here… I've been here since I was kidnapped." I said quietly. "Well would you want to… would you be interested in maybe going to dinner… with me?" he stammered. Every part of me wanted to scream YES! I was about to answer him when Mistress Gwen stopped me. I knew as long as she was around working at the shop would be the only time I could get away from the house. "I would love to but… I'm sorry I can't…" "Oh… ok… I understand…" he said sadly. My heart started to ache as his sadness filled me. I wanted to do anything to make him feel happy. I reached out and grabbed his hand. His eyes met mine and my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that it was going to be ok, that he was going to rescue me from Mistress Gwen. "Zuko…" I whispered so only he could hear me. He leaned in close and took both of my hands. I knew what I wanted to say was written all over my face, but I didn't know how to put it into words. "Kail what's wrong? You can tell me." he said as he gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I turned into his hand and let him caress my face. I savored the way his calloused hand felt as his thumb ran over my cheek bone. "Zuko… I need your help." I whispered. "Anything." He breathed. "It's Mistress Gwen…" "Who?" "She's the women who…" "What is this?" A familiar voice squawked.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I'm really glad people enjoy the story :D keep up with the reviews! My next update might take a few days because I write my own fiction too because I am a nerd and very proud of it... ok I'm going to stop babbling ENJOY!

I could see by Zuko's reaction that my fear was written on my face. "You pig!" Gwen screeched smacking Zuko away from me. "Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!" "She's not your…" Zuko started but I cut him off. "I'm sorry Mistress Gwen… It was my fault…" I stammered bowing to her. I had positioned myself between Gwen and Zuko hoping that he would run, but he didn't. Gwen lifted my chin so I was forced to look at her. I bit my tongue as her nails dug into my soft flesh. "It doesn't surprise me that you instigated things with this boy. You always have been somewhat of a whore." She spat letting my chin go. I chanced a look at Zuko and saw that Sia had dragged him away. "Where did that coward go?" Gwen growled. "I… I don't know." I stammered as Gwen pushed me into the back room. "You little wretch!" she barked as the door swung closed behind her. "What do you think you were doing?" "He's my friend… we were just talking…" "Liar!" she roared smacking across the face. "It's the truth." I whispered as my fear faded into anger. "What was that?" "It's the truth." I said more firmly this time. Her eyes narrowed and I thought I could see a flash of murderous delight in her eyes. "So you like talking back… hmmm… how about I go out there and tell all of the customers that you're a fire bender?" she asked with a fox like look. Shock washed over me and dissolved my confidence as I realized what she was saying. "No" I whispered as Gwen turned towards the door. "They would turn you in… you would probably be tortured." She mused with a grin. "Please don't… Please Mistress Gwen. I'm sorry… Please forgive me." I pleaded bowing deeply to her. " I won't tell them, but you still need to learn some respect though." She said running her hand along the dirt floor. I looked up at her right as her fist connected with my face. I fell to the ground before I could even register what had happened. I felt blood start to run warm and sticky down my cheek. I looked up and saw that Gwen bended tightly packed dirt on to her fist like a glove. She bent down so her face almost touched mine and she laughed. "Arrogant little Fire Bender you will remember who is in charge here." She spat. "Yes Mistress, please forgive me." I whimpered. "Don't worry child I can forgive this mistake, but cross me again and I will kill you." She said sweetly pinching my bloodied cheek. She wiped the blood off on me and then smiled devilishly. "You are never to see that boy again. Do you understand?" she barked. "Yes. I understand Mistress Gwen." I said fighting back my tears. She smiled showing all of her jagged teeth. "Sia!" she yelled. Sia came through the front entrance and bowed "Yes?" "Get this one cleaned up while I talk to some of the old fools, but hurry I want to leave soon." She ordered walking out. "Oh Kail." Sia said as she carefully helped me up and out the back door. "Where's Zuko?" I sputtered. "I tried to get him to leave, but he wanted to say good bye to you." She said as Zuko came out of his hiding place. "Kail what the hell happened to you?" he asked rushing over to us. He helped Sia clean me up the best they could. "The gash on her cheek looks pretty nasty." Sia said giving Zuko a worried look. He looked down at me for a moment and studied the cut. "I might be able to help… Sia could you go get her some water?" He asked. Sia nodded and walked away. Zuko began to rapidly rub his fingers together until his fingertips were glowing red. "Kail this is going to hurt…" Zuko started to explain when I realized what he was about to do. I balled my hand into a fist and bit down on my first knuckle as he gently placed his fingers on my cut. I held in my screams as his searing hot fingers moved along my cut sealing it. When he was done he flexed his fingers for a second and they returned to normal. "Sorry… you're probably going to have a little scar… but it was the only way I knew the bleeding would stop." He said softly. "Thank you… Zuko… I'm scared." I whispered as tears started to escape. "Oh Kail… please don't cry." Zuko said pulling me into his lap. I buried my head in his chest and let myself cry as his arms wrapped around me. "Everything will be ok Kail. I'm here." He said trying to soothe me. "I can't see you again… Gwen might find you…" I stammered. "I don't care let her find me. Kail I made a promise to you years ago and I plan on keeping it." He said softly kissing the top of my head. "But…" "No!" He said tilting my head up so he could look at me. "Kail I don't know how, but I will find a way to get you away from her. I'll always be here to protect you no matter what." "Do you promise?" I squeaked. A warm smile lit up his face and gave my stomach butterflies. "I promise." He breathed leaning towards me. My heart jumped into my throat when I realized he was going to kiss me. "So I brought the water for Kail…" Sia said awkwardly interrupting us. At that moment I cursed my best friend. I untangled myself from Zuko and drank the water greedily. "Kail we have to go." Sia said nervously. I looked over at Zuko and he smiled. "Don't worry I'll find you Kail." He said standing and helping me to my feet. "But how will you find me?" "I have my sources." He said with a wink. He grabbed my hand and gave a small bow and then kissed my hand softly. "I'll see you soon." He said as Sia and I turned to go back to the shop. Sia looked around to make sure Zuko was out of ear shot. "If he wanted to kiss you he should have said something besides go get water…" We both busted up laughing as we entered the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7! Sorry this took me awhile and it's kinda slow... Keep on reviewing guys you are awesome sauce! :D

Sia told Mistress Gwen that we were back so she could leave. We spent the rest of the day running the shop. We were about to close when a kind old man came in. "Pardon me, but I was wondering if I could get some Jasmine tea?" he asked. I looked up and smiled as my eyes met his. "Of course." I said as Iroh took a seat. "My nephew said he saw you today." He said as I brought him his tea. "Yeah…" I sighed. "He was beating himself up about your cheek, but it doesn't look like he did a bad job." Iroh said softly, even though we were the only ones in the shop. "I think he did a good job. If I would have tried myself it would have looked a lot worse." I laughed. Sia walked out and locked the front door. "I'll finish up, go ahead and sit." Sia said nudging me into the chair across from Iroh. "I have seen a great change in my nephew since you came back in his life. I don't know how much he has told you, but he has been through a lot in the past 10 years." "He hasn't told me anything, but I don't see a point in pressing him about it… he'll tell me when he's ready." I said quietly. "You are a very patient girl." Iroh said laughing warmly. "I try." I said with a giggle. "You know you look like your mother and are just as kind. Ursa chose her best friend wisely." I couldn't conceal my blush at his comment. "How is Ursa?" "I have not seen her in a long time… but I hope she is well…" "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. "Of course my dear." "I think our mothers were planning for Zuko and I to marry. I day my parents died we visited with Zuko and Ursa and I heard our mothers talking about us being a good match." I confessed. He began to smile from ear to ear and laughed his warm laugh. "It would not surprise me if they already had you and Zuko's wedding already planned. The two of you were inseparable as children." "Well Kail it was nice to talk to you and thank you for the tea." Iroh said standing. I stood and led him out to the back exit. He was about to leave when a thought hit me harder than Mistress Gwen ever had. "Zuko promised he would get me away from Gwen… I don't want him to get hurt… Iroh can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid… or dangerous?" " I will do whatever I can, but my nephew has a stubbornness about him, so if he is set on his plan he will not listen to me." Iroh said as he walked away.

I went back inside and helped Sia close up and we headed home. I avoid Gwen like she was the plague. It was bath night and I was last so I spent my time trying to figure (if our mothers had their way) out what Zuko and my wedding would look like. After imagining a hundred different scenarios I settled for the simplest. We would get married under the cherry blossom trees. I would wear a simple wedding gown and Zuko would wear his traditional royal attire. Then after the ceremony we would light a latern together and let it go signifying our union.

I was lost in my daydream when Sia came in to tell me the tub was free. I bathed quickly because the water was freezing. When I got back to my room I saw that everyone was already asleep. I tip toed to the corner of the room that had a small mirror and brushed out my tangled hair. I studied my reflection for a moment and sighed as my eyes fell on the scab tht had formed on my cheek. I slipped quietly into my bed and fell asleep

I was jolted from my dreamless sleep by shuffling feet. I rolled back over , figuring it was just one of the younger girls. Sleep had just started to reclaim me when I heard the noise again, but this time a hand clamped tightly around my mouth. My scream was cut off as I caught sight of who the hand belonged to. Eyes blacker than pitch stared straight at me, the blue face of a demon smiled showing its twisted fangs. I never believed in the tales parents told their children to scare them, but at that moment I believed them and then some. I was going to die at the hand of the blue demon!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry this chapter is so short , but I'm way tired and words are starting to not make sense! :D Please review part of me feels the story is lacky but I can't figure out what it needs. :D If you can think of anything tell me!

The demon quickly lifted up his mask revealing Zuko. My fear and panic were quickly replaced by shock. "What the hell?" I whispered smacking his chest. "Ow what was that for?" "You scared me half to death Zuko!" I hissed. "Sorry… but I told you I would find you." He said giving me a wicked smile. "So come on I'm getting you out of here." He said half dragging me out of bed. "What?" I growled digging my heels into the floor. "I'm getting you out of here!" he hissed. I looked around at the sleeping girls. "I cant just leave them here…" I whispered. His eyes met mine as I practically begged him to understand. "You're infuriating you know that right?" he said with a sigh. "Go wake them up, I'll go watch for Gwen." He hissed. I quietly went to wake the rest of the girls up and then I fetched Zuko. "Ok we have to move as quietly as possible." Zuko said. We lined up in single file with Zuko in the lead. I fell in behind him and Sia brought up the back. Zuko moved soundless through the house, which made my franticly beating heat sound thunderous. "Kail where are we going to go?" Luna asked in a quiet whisper. "I don't know sweetie…" I started but was distracted as Zuko grabbed my hand. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled as our eyes met. "What is this?" Gwen screetched as she appeared behind Zuko. He quickly pulled his mask down and turned to face her. "Get them out of here!" he growled pushing me behind him. Sia grabbed my hand and we ran out the door with the younger girls in tow. The cool night air froze in my lungs as we ran. We kept going until our legs refused to go any farther. The moon was casting a ghostly pale light over us, but it was just bright enough so we could see one another. We stood huddled in a circle catching our breathes for a long moment. "Where should we go?" Sia asked studying me. "I don't know… I didn't plan on this…" I panted. We waited for a couple more minutes hoping that Zuko would show up. "He was right behind me." I said. "What if Gwen got him?" Piper blurted. My eyes went wide in fear. God only knows what she would do to him. It suddenly became very hard to breath as my mind began to imagine the horrible things she was capable of. "I have to go back for him." "No! We need you here…" Sia said. "But he needs me… it's my fault he's even here." I growled turning to leave. "If you're not back by dawn we're moving on." Sia said softly. I nodded quietly as I began to run again. I knew Sia was going to do what was best for the girls no matter what, even if it meant leaving me behind. As much as I wanted to stay with them I couldn't. I had to save Zuko. He put himself in harm's way to save me, now I'm going to save him or die trying.

I got to the house and snuck inside. The house was deathly quiet making my hope for making it out alive die. The inside of the house was practically destroyed. I followed the slash marks on the wall to the backyard. Zuko was laying in the grass unconscious. There were scorch marks all over the yard, but I couldn't see Gwen. I rushed over to Zuko and pulled off his mask. "Oh Zuko… this is all my fault." I sobbed pulling him to. A quiet moan escaped his lips. "Kail… run." He whispered as his body went limp. I quickly checked to make sure he was breathing and smiled as his chest rose and fell. "I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry everything will be ok." I murmured trying to drag him into a standing position. "When did you get so heavy." I groaned as I settled for dragging him back into the house. "So this is the disgraced Prince you always babbled about." A slick voice purred sending shivers down my spine.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! thanks for reading and keep reviewing! :D

I turned to see Gwen. She was bleeding from a cut on her leg, but otherwise she looked fine. "He's not a disgrace! He's a great Prince and he will be the greatest Fire Lord that ever lived!" I growled. "He hasn't told you has he? He neglected to tell you how he got his scar and why he is in Ba Sing Sai, seems your lover boy has been keeping things from you." Gwen said with a laugh. "Well since you don't know I feel that I should tell you. Your little Prince disrespected his father, so his father branded him, so the world would know of the wrong he's done." She took a few steps towards Zuko but I blocked her path. "His father then banished him, his only hope of returning is to find the Avatar. He's nothing but a failure Kail." She said caressing my face. "He's a great man!" I yelled backing away from her. "Kail he's just a boy still. He will always be just a little boy that's a disgrace to his family." she sang sweetly. "You're just a wench of a women!" I growled. How dare she disrespect Zuko. What Gwen told me about his father giving him the scar started to gnaw at me but I put the thought aside. I had to focus my attention on Gwen now. I still only knew the basics of fire bending but I prayed it was enough to get me through this fight. "You're nothing but an ungrateful little brat!" she roared as the ground began to rumble. I planted myself firmly between Gwen and Zuko and stood my ground as she let the first boulder fly. I took a deep breath and time seemed to slow down as I let it out slowly. A line of whip like fire lashed out and knocked the now firey boulder back at Gwen. She jumped out of the way but not before her dress was set ablaze. Her screams soon filled the night air as she ran around frantically trying to the fire out. I let her suffer for a few more minutes until I finally decided to put her out of her misery. She was whithering on the gground, no longer able to scream when I picked up one of Zuko's swords. I cut her head off and then poured a bucket of water on her. As the flames turned to smoke I dragged Zuko's unconciuos body into the house. I laid him on my bed as he began to stir. "Kail." He whispered. "I'm here. Everything's going to be ok." I said grabbing his hand. He turned his head so he could look at me and my breath caught in my throat. He look amazingly breathtaking, even though he was hurt. He studied me for a moment and managed a small smile. "You came back." He breathed. "I had… I …" I was silented by his coughs and he was soon unconsoious again. "I had to come back… I love you." I whispered kissing his forehead. "I'll be back. I promise." I whispered to him and then left to go find Sia. I caught up to Sia and the girls right as they were about to leave.

"You made it!" Piper and Luna squealed delighted to see me. "Sia I need you to do me a favor." I said pushing past the younger girls. "What?" "I need you to find Zuko's uncle. Zuko is hurt and I don't know what to do." "I'll find him and tell him where to find the house. We'll be at the tea shop if you need us." Sia said giving me a hug as they left.

When I got back and checked on Zuko he was running a fever. I quickly got some water and wash clothes. I placed the damp clothes on Zukos head and began to sing to him like my mother use to do to me when I was ill. My voice had started to go hoarse when I heard the front door open. "Kail? Zuko?" I sprinted out of my room and almost wept tears of joy when I saw Iroh. "He's in here." I said quietly taking his hand and leading him into my room. Iroh took in the sight of his nephew and began to smash up some herbs he had brought in a basket. "Can you bring me a cup of water?" he asked. I quickly found a cup, filled it with water and brought it to him. He put the herb mixture into it and began heating it in his hand. "Can you help me sit him up?" he asked. I sat behind Zuko as Iroh propped him up against me. He forced the mixture down Zuko's throat. Zuko began to violently cough and then he was very still. "What's wrong with him?" I aske as fear began to make knots in my stomach. "He needs rest right now." Iroh said carefully pulling me out of the room. "Is this Mistress Gwen around?" he asked studying the house. "No… I killed her…" I said quietly looking at the floor. "You what?" "She was going to kill Zuko.. I had to do something…" "Show me." he said emotionlessly. I led him to the backyard to the charded remains that were Gwen. "We must give her a proper burial." He said. "Why she never gave a proper burial to anyone she killed." I squeaked fighting away my tears. "But you are not her. You are Kail a kind hearted young girl. Do not lose yourself to revenge Kail. Gwen was a person to once, before she was corrupted. That Gwen deserves to be buried properly." He said resting a hand on my shaking shoulder. "She was such an awful women… she took young girls from their parents and worked them to death…" "Kail the only reason you killed her was because she was going to kill you or Zuko right." "I killed her because she hurt him… because she disrespected him…" I murmured. "Ok now let's bury her." Iroh said grabbing a shovel and handing another to me. We buried Gwen next to Zinny and I cried the entire time. When we were finished I felt better. "I'm going to check on Zuko and make some tea would you like some?" "No thank you… I just need to think right now." I said wiping my tear stained face with my sleeve. I stayed in the yard for a few minutes longer and then went to look in on Zuko. His fever had gone down and his breathing had evened out. "He seems to be doing better." I said with a smile as I walked into the kitchen. Iroh was sitting there eating bread and drink tea. "Yes. He should make a full recovery. Would you like some bread?" he asked offering me the other half of the loaf. I was about to say no when my stomach growled giving me away. I took the bread and went and sat in the front of the house. I was lost in thought when a small monkey with wings landed beside me. "Hello there… I don't quite know what you are…" I stammered as it studied me. "Would you like some bread little guy?" I asked tearing off a piece and handing it to him. He took it and then handed me a shiny boomerang knife. "What on earth?" I started to wonder out loud but was cut off by yells from a boy coming towards the house. "MOMO COME BACK HERE!" the boy yelled. The creature shrieked and jumped up onto my shoulders. The boy stopped infont of me panting. He had dark skin and hair that he kept in a ponytail. He wore odd clothes and when he looked up at me my breath almost caught in my throat. He had startling blue eyes. He was from a Water Tribe.

"Hi… sorry about Momo… hey you got it from him!" the boy said delightedly as he took the boomerang from me. "Excuse me… what's a Momo?" I asked. "The lemur bat on your shoulders. He can be a real pain sometimes…" he started as his eyes finally met mine. "I'm Sokka by the way… and you are?" "Kail." "Well Kail if you don't mind me asking what's wrong?" "What do you mean?" "Well your eyes are all puffy like you've been crying." "Oh… someone very dear to me is very sick…" "Oh… wait I could go get my sister, she can heal people!" he said happily. "Oh no, it's ok… I have everything under control." I said nervously. "Oh… ok…" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "May I ask you a question?" I asked. "Listen I'm kinda single… but I'm not really looking for…" he started. "No that's not what I was going to ask. I was going to ask why someone from the Water Tribe is in Ba Sing Sai?" "Oh that… Well I'm traveling with the Avatar." He said flashing me a smile. "Oh…" "Kail?" Iroh called from inside the house. "Oh… I have to go… it was nice to meet you Sokka…" "Wait can I see you again?" "I don't think that would be a good idea… I'm kind of spoken for…" "I meant as friends.." he said with a laugh. "Oh ok sure… but I have to go now." I said disappearing inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing! Keep it up it makes my day!

What a strange boy I thought as Gwens words began to ring in my ears. "His father then banished him, his only hope of returning is to find the Avatar" I shook my head trying to clear it as I walked into my bedroom. Zuko was there talking with his uncle. "You're awake!" I said sitting next to Iroh. "Thanks to you… if you wouldn't have shown up… I don't think I would've made it…" "Don't talk like that! You would have made it…" I said taking his hand in mine. "I think I will go and make some dinner." Iroh said standing and leaving us alone. Zuko shifted until he was sitting up a little. "Kail you and I both know that she would have kille me…" A wave a guilt washed over me making me cry. "Kail? What's wrong?" Zuko asked reaching towards me. "It's all my fault… you got hurt… if I hadn't.." I sobbed burring my face in the blankets. "Hey… Kail look at me…" Zuko started leaning towards me. I kept my face buried. "Kail please look at me…" I looked up and immediately wanted to hide my face again. I knew my eyes were red and puffy already, but when I looked into his golden eyes I forgot everything. His eyes were filled with kindness at that moment he reminded me of his mother. "Come here." He said carefully pulling me onto the bed and to his chest. "Kail it's my fault I got hurt." He said as I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest. "None of this is your fault… and I wasn't going to leave you alone with that women." He said softly running his fingers through my hair. "But you could've died and it would have been.." I started to protest. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being near that woman. I was going to save you or die trying…" "But.." "Don't you understand Kail? I thought you were dead and then I found you again. Now that I have you I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me again…" he said. "Really?" I whispered in disbelief. I had waited for 10 years to have Zuko swoop in and rescue me. I had fantasized about it and built it up in my head for years. My mother and Sia were right I did love Zuko. I had since we were kids, but with the 10 year separation I was sure that he didn't feel the same way. "Do you remember when our parents would have those horribly boring picnics and we would sneak off and play in the cherry blossom orchards?" "Yeah…" "Do you remember the day I told you that I thought my father didn't like me?" "Yeah…" "Do you remember what I told you?" "Yeah… you basically said I was in your heart…" "You've remained there after all this time… I've always.." "Dinners ready!" Iroh said walking into the room. "Uncle!" Zuko groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. Iroh took in the sight of us and blushed. "I'm sorry nephew… I'll come back later." He said as he started to leave. "No its ok." I said hopping off the bed and sitting on the floor. "It's fine the moments passed anyway." Zuko said sitting up a bit more. We ate while Iroh told us stories and then it was time for sleep.

I awoke as the sun began to rose and found my room to be empty. I found Zuko in the back yard surrounded by candles. The flames would grow small as he inhaled and then grew larger as he exhaled. He looked up as I approached and smiled. "Hey you're awake!" he said. "Yeah… are you sure you should be up and moving around?" I asked studying him. "I'm fine… Get dressed I want to take you somewhere." He said standing. "Where?" "Just get dressed." He said walking into the house. I race back into my room and changed out of my pajamas. I walked into the kitchen and found Zuko. He was standing there with a basket and a huge smile on his face. "I have a surprise for you." He said excitedly. He held out a long strip of red fabric. "Thanks… I think.." "No where we're going is the surprise, this is just a blind fold." He said wrapping the fabric around my eyes. He tied it and took my hand. "Zuko I don't like not being able to see…" I said as I took a wobbly step. "Don't worry…" Zuko said taking my hand. "I'll guide you." He said as we began to walk. "Am I not allowed to know where this place is?" I asked savoring the way his hand felt holding mine. "You'll know where it is, I just don't want you to see it before we get there." He said. We walked in silence for a while, just enjoying being together. He guided me around for about 10 minutes. When we stopped I could smell a familiar fragrance in the air. Zuko let go of my hand and stood behind me. "I thought this would be fitting for a fist date." He said taking my blind fold off. "Oh, Zuko…"


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! I'm pretty sure there's only going to be three more chapters until this is finished! I do have a question for you the reader though: Do you want a sequel to this? I have one in mind but it's up to you guys!

As I opened my eyes my heart nearly stopped. We were standing in the middle of a cherry blossom orchard. It wasn't as extravagant as the one at the palace, but it was beautiful none the less. Petals littered the ground and I couldn't resist the urge to take off my shoes. I squealed as my feet touched the soft petals. "I bet you can't catch me!" I said as I took off running. I couldn't hide my joy as I ran. I was finally free and Zuko was here with me in this amazing place. I looked around and noticed he wasn't chasing me but standing awkwardly watching me run. "Oh come on!" I pleaded, tugging at his arm. "Kail…" "Come on Zuko! Let loose. Let's have some fun!" I begged still tugging on him. he studied me for a moment then sighed as a playful smile started to turn into a grin. "OK.." he finally said poking me in the ribs. "You're it!" he said taking off in a dead sprint. Soon our laughter filled the air. I had tag Zuko, but he soon tagged me back. He moved swiftly and quietly, it was hard to keep up. I decided that I would have to cut him off. I climbed up the nearest tree and waited for him. I had to bite my lip to hold back my giggles as he came closer to the tree, thinking he was safe. I lept from the tree and landed right on top of him. I pinned him and with a devilish smile said. "You're it." "Oh really?" he asked returning my wicked smile. "Yep." "I don't think so." He said flipping me over with his hips. He had me pinned to the ground, his face inches from mine. "Are you still sure?" he asked studying me with his golden eyes. "I'm sure about one thing." I said with a laugh. He studied me for a moment longer, giving me enough time to summon all of my courage. I lifted my face closer to his till our lips met.

His lips were soft and warm against mine and as they met it was like an explosion of heat and electricity. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. When we finally pulled away from each other we were left breathless. "Kail…" "I've been wanted to do that for a long time." I said as I began to blush a deep red. "Me too." He breathed kissing me again. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said pulling away. He unpinned me and sat next to me. I propped myself up on my elbows and turned to meet his eyes. His warm, golden, amber eyes held all the love they did years ago. The hate and rage had been drained away. It made him look younger and more carefree. "Kail… you've always.. I…" he stammered, searching for words. He carefully took one of my hands and run it under his shirt. I couldn't hide my blush as my fingertips brushed against his warm skin. He placed my hand on his heart and I could feel it racing in time with my own. "Your heart is beating so fast." I whispered. "It gets like that every time you're around me… it has always been yours Kail…" he whispered. "Even when I thought you were dead… I had just started to move on when you showed up alive. Ever since then my hearts raced just at the thought of you… what I'm trying to say is…. I love you Kail.." he said studying my reaction. I took my hand from under his shirt as I thought his words over. I was ecstatic. I'm free and Zuko loves me… that's all I've ever wanted. I threw myself into his arms as happy tears began to fall. "Kail… please say something." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I love you too Zuko… I always have." I said kissing him. The kiss deepened and soon we gave in and let the fire consume us.

We were curled up on the blanket he had brought for our picnic. I was laying on his bare chest absently tracing circles along his muscles. He kissed the top of my head and sighed happily. "I love you Kail." He said. "I love you too Zuko." "It felt for so long that my life was going in the wrong direction, but laying here with you right now makes everything feel right." He sighed. "What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him. He sat up and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Zuko? What's wrong? You can tell me love.." I said studying him. "I haven't been a very good person…" he said looking intently at the ground. "What do you mean?" he sighed defeated and turned to look at me. The sun was setting which caused an eerie shadow to fall on the scarred part of Zuko's face. My eyes met his and my heart ached at the sadness that they held. "Two years ago… I spoke out at a war meeting. In doing so I disrespected my father… he gave me the scar because I refused to fight him… I dishonored my family and was banished… I can't return home without the Avatar…" he explained as a sob began to shake his body. I pulled him close to me as he cried. So Gwen was right. He was a disgraced Prince. "I brought shame to my family…" he hiccupped. "Your mother wouldn't be ashamed of you." I said softly. "She loves you no matter what." I said running my fingers through his soft hair. "She disappeared… no one knows where she is." He sobbed crying harder. I pushed my shock aside and held Zuko tighter, trying to hold him together. "It'll be ok…" He looked up at me in surprise. "You're right… when I'm with you I feel like everything will be ok." He said kissing me. We put our clothes back on and went back to the house. Iroh was waiting for us with dinner. "How was your first date?" he asked. Zuko's hand found mine and we shared a knowing smile. "It warms my heart to see you so happy Prince Zuko." Iroh said taking a sip of tea. "I am happy. Thank you Uncle." Zuko said flashing a smile to him. "Iroh… I was wondering if you would help Zuko teach me to fire bend?" I asked. "I would be honored. We shall start in the morning!" Iroh said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Sorry tthis Chapter is kinda long but I was on a roll! I even started another fanfic, but it's not up yet. I think I'm going to be able to finish this with one more chapter, but I need feedback becaue there's two different endings. So let me know if you want me to continue this one! :D

It was mid- day and Zuko had been drilling me on the same set for hours. I landed on my butt for what felt like the thousandth time that day. WE had started my fire bending training before the sun had come up. Iroh worked on breathing techniques and we worked through the basics of fire bending. I had managed to do fairly well on the first 3 sets that we went through, but I couldn't get the hang of the last one. "Zuko I need a break." I said laying on the ground to catch my breath. "No you need to get this set right." He said sternly. "We've been at this for hours! I'm exhausted." I whined. "You're the one that wanted to learn how to fire bend, so I'm going to teach you." He said. "Now try again." I dragged myself off of the ground, but soon found myself on my butt again. "Zuko enough I need a break!" I roared. "This is simple basic stuff! If you can't get this right how do you expect to get any of the complex stuff right?" he roared. "I don't plan on learning all of this in just a day!" I yelled back. "You should be able to do basic sets though! You are 16 years old!" "I haven't had training in 10 years!" Zuko and I stood toe to toe yelling at each other. "It's like breathing! You don't forget to breath do you?" he roared. "I haven't been able to fire bend since I was 6 years old! It was torture not being allowed to." "Then why didn't you?" "I don't know… maybe because I was working as a slave to Gwen!" "That's no excuse!" "You're so infuriating!" I roared turning my back to him and walking away. "Well you're impossible!" He roared at me. I stormed into the house and towards the front door. "How is practice going?" Iroh asked as I got to the door. "Go ask your hot headed nephew." I growled walking out the door.

What had gotten in to Zuko? Why was he being so mean and bossy? After yesterday I thought everything would be perfect, but I guess I thought wrong. I found myself walking towards the market. I made sure I had some money in my pocket and went and got food for the house. I was walking towards the bakery when a familiar voice called out to me. "Hey Kail!" I looked behind me to see Sokka running towards me. Ugh this guy is so weird… I should just pretend… "Hey Kail!" he said stopping in front of me out of breath. "Hey Sokka…" I said quietly. "Funning see you here?" he said with a laugh. "Funning seeing me at the market where they sell food?" I asked staring at him. "Yeah… Right.. Sorry… Wanna grab some lunch?" he asked. I pushed my anger at Zuko away and stared at Sokka. He seemed sweet, but… "Just as friends! Strictly platonic." He said with a bigger smile. "Just as friends?" I asked. "Yep… I'll even let you pay for yourself." He said with a dorky smirk that made me laugh. "Ok… lets have lunch." "Sweet! I'm having friendship lunch with my friend Kail! This does mean we can be friends right?" he asked. I nodded as he took one of my bags. "Doing some shopping?" he asked. "Yep… how about you?" "I'm just exploring Ba Sing Sai." He said with a shrug. "It really is a wonderful city if you know where to go." I said with a smile. "Would you mind showing me around sometime?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment and then agreed. Zuko might be mad, but I'm allowed to have friends. He led me to a small restaurant that served generously sized portions of food. Sokka ate all of his food and part of mine. "This is soooo good!" he said between bites. "So what's it like traveling around with the Avatar?" I asked. "To be honest it's a lot of fun, but I sometimes get annoyed being around so many benders.." "What do you mean?" "My sister is a water bender and Aang is the Avatar, master of the four elements…" "Aren't you a water bender?" "Nope. It's me and my trusty boomerang." He said with a smile. "What about you? Are you an earth bender?" "Nope… I'm.. not an earth bender." I said "Ah… Are you from here?" he asked studying me. "I moved to Ba Sing Sai when I was a child?" "Oh I'm from the Southern Water tribe." "Amazing! You can all this way to help the Avatar?" I asked. "Yep. I was actually hoping to see my father…" he admitted quietly. "Isn't your father back home?" "No he's off fighting in the war. He's been gone for 2 years now…" he said hanging his head. "I'm sorry." I said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "It's ok… Where were you from before you came here?" he asked. I bit my lip as I argued with myself about the truth. He would surely hate me if he knew the truth. "I'm not sure… I was to young to remember…" I lied. "Ah… So about showing me around?" he asked. "How about tonight? Meet me at the market at around 7?" I asked. "Ok!" he said with a dorky smile. There was something genuinely sweet about Sokka that I really liked. We paid for our meal and then parted ways.

I got back home to an empty house. Zuko and Iroh were nowhere in sight. I put everything I had gotten at the market away and decided to go visit Sia. She and the girls were staying in the room above the tea shop. I walked in and was attacked by the youngest girls. "You're ok." They squealed. Sia and I sat down to tea and I told her everything. I told her about defeating Gwen and Zukos recovery, and about our first date. "Aw Kail I'm so happy for you!" Sia said hugging me. "Oh you'll never guess what happened." she gushed. "What?" I asked. "I met the nicest guy the other day… and I think he likes me." he squealed girlishly. I pretended to listen while Sia droned on about the boy she met. My mind was a million miles away. I was thinking about Zuko and how angry he had gotten. What if he left me for good? Just the thought of never seeing him again made my stomach twist up with fear. I just got Zuko back in my life and I don't want to lose him again. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize the time. Sia stood and smiled. "I guess it's time to close up." She said cheerfully. "Oh no I'm late." I said rushing out the door. I ran to the market and saw Sokka leaning causally against a wall. "Sorry I'm late!" I yelled running up to him. "Oh hey Kail!" he said with a smile. "Sorry I got caught up talking with my friend Sia." I said. "Ok… So where do you want to go?" he asked studying me. "Ummm… oh I know! Come on!" I said taking his hand, dragging him along with me.

We cut through a few side streets until we came upon my favorite place in Ba Sing Sai. There was a stream that ran through the city to a river. I dragged Sokka over the small bridge and to the soft grass that was on the other side. The wall there had thousands of tiny papers sticking out of it. "Kail what is this place?" Sokka asked taking it in. "I know it's silly, but it's my favorite place." I said quietly. "This is where people pray for the dead. They write their prayers for loved ones that have dies and then put them in the wall, and then they light a floating lantern for their loved one." I explained. "Kail why is this your favorite place?" "My parents died before I came here." I said in barely a whisper. I quickly covered my mouth as my cheeks turned bright red. "Were you staying with relatives?" he asked studying me. I looked down at the notes stuck in the wall. I pretended to be very interested in the notes as I debated on whether to tell him the truth. I could feel his blue eyes burning into me. "Kail? What's wrong?" he asked taking a step towards me. "I could fel the truth burning inside me. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. I felt tears start to fall hot down my face. "Kail?" "If I tell you the truth you will hate me." I whispered. "Why would I hate you?" "You would hate me…" "Kail you can tell me… I promise I won't hate you." He said softly grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. I took a deep breath and focused on steadying my breathing. "My parents were killed and I was kidnapped…" I started. "I was sold to a vile women named Gwen…" "Kail that's awful." He said as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I tried to push away but gave up and cried into his chest. "My parents were part of the royal court… I'm originally from the Fire Nation." I whispered. I could feel his body stiffen. His arms dropped from around me and I backed away from him. "You're from the Fire Nation?" he asked in a barely audiable whisper. "Yes. And I'm a fire bender." I whispered looking at the ground. "You're a what?" he asked staring at me. instead of saying it again I just held out my hand and let flame dance across it. He stared at me half in horror and amazement. "So you're a fire bender… from the Fire Nation?" "Yes.." "When were you kidnapped?" "When I was six…" "Do you share the Fire Lords outlook?" he asked studying me. "You mean Ozai? He was a big jerk. I never understood why Ursa married him." I said with a laugh. "You mean you don't follow him?" "Would I be here talking to you if I did?" I asked finally meeting his gaze. He smiled and held out his hand. "Still friends?" he asked. "Still friends." I said shaking his hand. "You know Fire Nation killed my mother." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry." I said giving his hand a squeeze. He looked up at me and smiled. "Can I do a prayer thing for her?" "Sure… I leave you alone to write your message." I said turning toward the bridge. Sokka was busey writing so I walked back into the market. I bought a few thing and when I returned Sokka was finished. "Time for the floating lantern part." I said holding up the supplies I had just bought. Sokka put the candle in the lantern and I lit it. He put it in the water and we stood on the bridge watching it float away. "Thanks for this." He said softly. "For what?" "For taking me here, and for being honest with me…" "Thanks for still being my friend." I said with a small laugh.

"You know your boyfriend is a really lucky guy." Sokka said softly as he walked me home. "Thanks… but I'm the lucky girl that he chose." I said with a blush. All my anger from this morning had faded away and I was excited to get back to Zuko. We got to my front door and Sokka gave me a quick hug. "Thanks for showing me around." He said with a smile. As he was turning to leave the door swung open. Zuko stepped out and glared in Sokka's direction. "What are you doing with him?" Zuko asked disgusted. "He's my friend… I was showing him Ba Sing Sai." I said confused. I looked back at Sokka and saw that his body had gone ridged. He turned around slowly and it was like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head. "HE'S your BOYFRIEND?"…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody sorry it took me so long to update! I had a wedding and vacation thing to do so this is the last chapter! I want to write an epilogue but I need some feedback from you all!

"Yeah… Why?" I asked studying the boys. "Why were you with him?" Zuko demanded. "I can have my own friends Zuko." I growled glaring at him. "Let me get this straight… Kail you are dating Zuko? The Fire Lords son? The Prince of the Fire Nation?" "Yes Zuko is my boyfriend." I said turning my glare to Sokka. "Why were you with Kail?" Zuko asked glaring at Sokka. "We met the other day when Momo stole my boomerang." Sokka said as Zuko came closer to him. "That doesn't explain why you were with my girlfriend." Zuko growled glaring at Sokka. "Zuko we're friends!" I said in disbelief. Why was he acting this way? "We're just friends… but I know one thing Kail deserves someone better than you." Sokka spat. "What you think you'd be a better for her?" Zuko sneered. "Anybody would be better than you!" Sokka roared. "Sokka! Zuko! Stop this!" I said placing myself between the two boys. That's when I saw him. Zuko lashed out sending a whip fire towards Sokko. I took a deep breath and blocked his attack, but the power of it knocked me to the ground. "Kail!" Sokka said rushing to my side. "This is exactly what I was talking about!" Sokka roared as Zuko stared in disbelief. "Kail… I… I'm so sorry…" he stammered stumbling towards me. "I'm ok.." I said as Sokka helped me up. "You destroy everything you touch." Sokka said pushing me behind him. "Sokka really I'm fine… I'll see you tomorrow." I said giving his shoulder a squeeze. He turned and left without another word. I was left alone with Zuko. His shoulders were sagged in defeat and he looked absolutely miserable. "Kail… I'm so sorry." He said in barely a whisper. "What is your problem Zuko?" I growled. "I don't know…" he mumbled. "No you can just ttack someone like that and then say I don't know! Whats wrong Zuko?" I asked taking a step toward him. He stood deathly still as I approached him. I took his hand carefully in mine and gave it a squeeze. "So whats going on Zuko? You can tell me…" "It's everything… Uncle was offered a Tea Shop and apartment in the upper ring…" "That's great Zuko! I can come visit you every day!" I said excitedly. "We were invited to serve tea to the king… then this morning when you couldn't finish the third set I started to worry about you." "You sure have a weird way of showing your worry." I said with a laugh. "I started to panic… I thought that if someone were to attack you or try to kidnap you how would you defend yourself?" "Zuko I can defend myself just fine now… I'm not some weak helpless girl. I will never let someone hurt me again." "I know, but that didn't stop me from worrying… then I felt horrible for all the things I said and I understand if you hate me for it…" he said softly. "Then I saw you come home with Sokka… he helps the Avatar.. I guess I just panicked that I was going to loose you to someone good… he's right you know… you deserve someone way better than me… I destroy everything… I'm nothing but a disappointment." He said hanging his head in defeat. "Zuko you're wrong! You saved me… you kept your promise you made to me when we were young… how can you destroy everything? I love you… you havent destroyed that… I've loved you since we were kids…" I said blushing. He looked up and smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you too Kail. Nothing in the world can change that." He said kissing me.

The next morning I woke up to an empty house. Iroh and Zuko had already left for the palace. I got dressed and went to visit Sia. "So Kail how do you feel about Sokka?" she asked after I explained last night's events. "I don't know… I like him like a friend… I don't think anyone could compare to Zuko." I said almost dreamily. "So you have no feelings at all for Sokka?" "He's cute, but thats it." I said with a small giggle. As we were talking a strapping young man walked into the shop. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. He had a pleasant face, but his smile was out of this world. Sia turned a bright shade of red as she saw him. "Oh no… its Mika the guy I was telling you about last night." She said as she starting moving towards the back room. "Nope you made me talk to Zuko, so you have to talk to Mika." I said shoving her towards him. they stood together awkwardly talking softly. He left a few minutes later and Sia ran over to me. "What happened?" I asked eagerly. "He asked me out on a date." She squealed. "When?" I asked. "Tonight… Can you check in on the girls?" "Of course I will…" "Can you help me find something to wear?" she asked turning red. "Of course."

I helped Sia out the rest of the day and then we went shopping after closing the shop. We found a simple silvery purple dress that made her bright green eyes pop. I helped her get ready and then stayed with the girls until she came home. I promised to meet her at the shop so she could tell me all about the date in the morning. I walked home slowly savoring the cool night air.

Zuko was already home by the time I got there. He was waiting at the front door with me. I was instantly swallowed in a giant bear hug. Zuko softly brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered against my lips. "I love you too." I said peeking around his shoulder. "Where's your uncle?" I asked studying him. He let go of me and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "He's… He's at the other apartment." He said quickly. He scooped me up again and kissed me harder this time. The last thing I remembered was being curled up on his chest as we fell asleep.

I awoke as the sun began to fill my room, and I realized I was alone. I looked around and couldn't find Zuko anywhere. I got up and pulled on some clothes. I searched the house, but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed giving up and collapsed on the bed. There was a crackle sound and I realized I was laying on a note. I recognized Zuko's hand writing immediately. It read:

"My Dearest Kail,

I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. I just wanted you to know no matter what happens I will always love you. I'll come back for you, I promise.

I love you

Zuko"

I felt hot tears start to escape as I crumbled. I felt my heart begin to shatter and I cried out in pain. He left me… he left me without a reason… without even saying goodbye. He expects me to just sit here and wait for him. A muffled sob escaped me as I heard footsteps walking through the house. "Kail?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Sokka standing in the doorway of my bedroom. "Sokka… what… are you… doing… here?" I sputtered. His eyes went wide at the sight of me and he had me scooped up in his lap in seconds. "Kail what's the matter?" he asked studying my face. "Zuko left…" I sobbed handing him thee note. I felt his body go ridged as he read it. "Oh Kail I'm so sorry…. Did he tell you about Iroh?" "No" I squeaked. "He betrayed his uncle and almost killed Aang. He's going back to the Fire Nation with his sister…" Sokka explained holding me tighter, like he was keeping me from falling apart. "Kail I know it hurts, but everything will be ok." He said softly as I sobbed into his chest. "If it makes you feel better my first girlfriend turned into the moon…" he said with almost a laugh. "Really?" I choked looking up at his big blue eyes. "Really… Kail the real reason I came here was to say goodbye…" He said sadly. "Why do you have to go too?" I whined. "Because I have to help my sister and the Avatar… would it be ok if I wrote you?" he asked studying me for a moment. I nodded eagerly. I climbed out of his lap and stood so he could hug me. he wrapped his arms around me and I melted into him. "I'll write you every day if I can… if I can't then I'll write as often as possible." He said looking down at me. "Sokka.." I said softly as he kissed me. "I'll start your first letter as soon as I leave here." He said walking out the door. I was left alone and more confused than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I decided to keep going on this story and then to make a second one! Hope you enjoy! :D

It's been 6 months since I've seen Zuko or Sokka. The war has ended and Iroh now runs his own tea shop in the upper ring. I still haven't heard from Zuko… I saw him once but he avoided me and acted like I didn't exist. That broke my heart completely. I have yet to see Sokka but he kept his promise. I usually got two or three letters a week from him. His letters brighten my day constantly but they also make me feel guilty… I've been keeping a big secret from him. It was time to tell him my secret though he was stopping by today. Sia and the girls had come back to the house and we were able to fix it up into a really nice home. Memories of Zuko and I still haunt me at times, but it's nice to have a full house to distract me. I was sitting in the backyard when I heard a knock at the door and Luna answered. I heard Sokka's voice and smiled. "She's in the backyard." Luna said. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and my heart began to race. He slid the back door open and closed it quietly. "Kail." He said softly. "Stop right there Sokka." I said clearly. "Ok… what's wrong?" he asked confused. " I have to tell you… show you something. You have to promise me you won't freak out." I said quietly. "Ok… what's up Kail…" He said taking a step towards me. "Stop! You have to promise you won't freak out first!" I said sternly as tears began to sting my eyes. "Kail you have my word… now tell me what's wrong!" He said a bit more alarmed. I let out the breath I had been holding and stood up and turned to face him. His eyes almost fell to the floor as he took me in. "Kail? How?... Why? Who? Pregnant?" He asked as him mouth hit the floor. He quickly recovered himself and tried to smile. "You're pregnant?" He asked quietly. "Yes… It's Zuko's…" I said softly as I felt the baby kick. Sokka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Does he know?" He asked studying me. "No… I tried to tell him once but he ignored me and then I saw him with a girl…" I said softly as my tears turned into soft sobs. I buried my face in my hands as the sobs shook my body. "Oh Kail!" Sokka said closing the distance between us and scooping me up in a giant hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let his calm, goofy, warmth fill me. "It's going to be ok Kail." He said softly as he brushed some of my hair away from my face. I looked up at him and met his blue eyes. "How can anything be ok! What man is going to want a ruined woman… Zuko obviously doesn't want me." I hiccupped. Sokka held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. "Is that all that's wrong? You're just worried that no one's going to want you or love you? You have no concern at all about pushing out the baby or being a mother?" he asked as a smirk pulled at his lips. "No the being a mom thing scares the hell out of me… but you don't see the looks and stares I get when I'm at work or walking to the market… they look at me like I'm a freak." I said burring my face in his chest. "Kail look at me." He said lifting my face so I was force to look into his eyes. "You are not a ruined girl. You are a young girl that fell in love with a weird broody guy… you thought that the two of you were going to be together forever, but it didn't work out that way. You're not a freak you're just pregnant." He explained as he began to wipe away my tears. I took a deep shaky breath and tried to gain control of my emotions. "How did I get lucky enough to meet you?" I asked with a laugh. "I would blame Momo… But I'm really glad that he stole my boomerang and led me to you that day." He said smiling down at me "Kail on a serious note you do need to tell Zuko…. I could go with you if you want." Sokka said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Promise you'll go with me?" I asked looking up at him. "Of course! Zuko's at Iroh's tea shop now." He said dragging me towards the door. I pushed back my fear and followed Sokka to see Zuko.


End file.
